Cartas de un amor
by hobbypoli
Summary: Son una serie de cartas, Candy está confundida pero quiere sacarse aquello que guardó por tanto tiempo en su corazón, por medio de cartas que llegarán a Terry. ¿Qué hará después?
1. Chapter 1

_Terry Grandchester , aquel que me confundió como ninguno._

_Aqui te dejo un poco de mí._

Decirte "Hola, ¿cómo estás? " no es suficiente, no es suficiente como para empezar a decirte todo lo que he pensado. A decir verdad no espero que respondas esta carta pero quisiera que sepas algunas cosas, cosas que me hiciste pensar y que por poco no reúno el coraje para expresarlas.

Pienso que he de pedirte perdón porque de alguna manera siento que te he defraudado en mil y un maneras, al siempre mostrarme no-disponible para verte en persona, a decir verdad me daba miedo y no porque me fueras a hacer daño, sino porque quizás me dejaría llevar demasiado rápido, o peor, que al verme no sintieras nada. A decir verdad cada que hablaba contigo, verdaderamente hablar contigo era increíblemente entretenido, me causabas alegría cuando mi día era de lo más triste.

Una de las razones por las cuales empecé a mostrarme muy distante fue que las relaciones a larga distancia, se me hacen demasiado complicadas, por el anhelo de verte y esperarte, porque no siempre podría llegar llamarte y decirte bésame, y en menos de 15 minutos estar cara a cara. Lo cotidiano hace que el amor crezca de alguna manera, y no sería parte de tu día a día en el trabajo, siempre estaría tras una página, a más de lo que mi corazón soportaría, o hasta verte una vez cada... ¿tres meses?¿ seis?

Terry, contigo experimente sentimientos reales, emoción e ilusión, eso me asustó como no tienes idea, pues no había experimentado nada igual antes, recuerdo que me dijiste que era la mujer de tu vida, y lo enamorado que estabas, por bizzarro que suene, eso me confundió mucho, pues me hacía muy feliz saberlo , pero sentía un .."apretujón" en mi corazón porque no podía estar en tus brazos, porque no podía descifrar mis propios sentimientos, mi propia impotencia de no ser independiente, de verdaderamente no luchar. -siento que más defraudé por no luchar.-

Odio la distancia que nos separó, pero mas fue mi culpa por no saber acortarla. De haberte conocido aquí en Chicago viviendo o yo en Nueva York creo que seriamos inseparables, o no lo ´sé es una historia que muchas veces me formulé en mi mente.

Me gustaría que sepas que, siento mucho si sentiste que jugué con tus sentimientos, nunca lo hice, solo me asustaba demasiado. Te quiero, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón por todo lo que fuiste, eres.

Entiendo si nunca me quieres volver a hablar, pero no me gustaría que guardaras o dejaras de buscar lo que querías conmigo en alguien mas. Pero espero algún día poder ser esa hermosa luz que viste, esa idea en mi mente quedo impregnada, y me sentí indigna de tus sentimientos.

_Solo un fragmento de aquello que mi corazón, para ti._

_Avec amour, Candy White A._

* * *

Este es mi primer fanfic, es el primer capítulo, ¿comentarios?


	2. Chapter 2

_Candice White Aldrey, mi querida Tarzán pecosa._

Candy, Candy, pero tú nunca cambias Candy...

Dime, ¿Cómo es posible que una sola carta tuya me haga tan feliz? El simple hecho de haber visto de nuevo tu letra, me recorrió un escalofrío de esos que hacía mucho no sentía en especial después de haber visto en e periódico que pronto contraerías nupcias.

Candy, mí Candy...

Antes que nada lo que sucedió entre nosotros.. bueno, no puedo culparte por querer alejarte y proteger tu corazón, después de todo si algo sé de tí es como todos aquellos que has amado poco a poco han llegado a herirte.  
Pero, nunca debiste dejar de confiar en mi amor por ti, ese amor aun lo siento y me acompañará por toda la vida, porque yo nunca podría causarte tal dolor, al menos no intencionalmente.

Tú mi Tarzán pecosa eres el amor de mi vida, sin importar que Susana sea mi esposa, sin importar que tu pronto serás de alguien más, alguien a quien por cierto envidio y a la vez admiro. Tu eres el amor de mi vida y de eso no hay duda, sé que es ya tarde para decirte "¡huyamos juntos, y seamos felices!", pero bueno, cuánto desearía poder hacerlo.

En tu carta noté algo que me impactó, dices que me quisiste de verdad, pero también que jugaste con mis sentimientos, en esa parte en esa frase, amor mio quiero decirte que nunca me sentí así, yo sé que nunca jugaste con mi corazón y que nuestra separación fue dolorosa por parte de los dos pero eso solo es porque ambos estamos destinados a terminar juntos, porque por más que te confundas yo ví en tus ojos pasión y amor, cuando me mirabas, cuando te acariciaba, cuando te besaba... lo sentía...

No me arrepiento de nada Tarzán pecosa, porque, te conocí y sé que empecé a vivir. Desperté de entre mi odio y como tú seguí mi sueño. Con cada beso que te daba sabía que el paraíso existía y que el cielo es estar a tu lado. Por ello, no hay nada que perdonar, pérdoname tu por no saber luchar, cuando aun un niño era. Ahora no me rendiré tan facilmente, y aunque no lo creas, con tu carta me has vuelto a la vida; ya que mi vida se desmorona, pero eso es algo que en otra carta te contaré...

Por ahora sólo quiero saber, ¿cómo es que has terminado comprometida? ¿Acaso lo amas?

Me dejas intrigado, pero más que renovado. Espero volver a saber de tí pronto, porque pronto el mundo entero se enterará de muchas cosas, y quiero que sepas que hay mas de una verdad a cada historia.

_Solo un fragmento de aquello que mi corazón, para ti._

**Con verdadero amor, Terrence Granchester.**


End file.
